


Conditions of Release

by tptigger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from An Appointment at Samarra.  (More detailed, spoiler-y summary in the story notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditions of Release

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler summary: Death comes to the cage for Sam's soul. Sam isn't leaving unless some conditions are met. Well, one condition.  
> Disclaimer: Characters and situations were created by Eric Kripke and Sera Gamble, et al and are the property of Warner Brothers.  
> Author's notes: Thanks to daylight_darknight for the beta.

The cage was a blur, well most of it. He could remember bits. Pieces. Mostly Sam shouting some taunt at Michael or Lucifer if they so much as looked in Adam's direction.

Adam tried to join in once, taunting the angels as they went for Sam, which had led to Michael and Lucifer splitting up and beating on both of them. And then, once the two archangels had tired of using them as human punching bags, he'd endured what felt like an eternal lecture from Sam about not inviting the angels' attention, and that dammit, Sam was Adam's older brother and it was therefore his job to protect Adam.

Adam couldn't help but wonder what Sam's response to Dean would be if the eldest Winchester had tried to play that card.

But even that was nothing compared to when a man who made Adam think of the quintessential Ichabod Crane poked his head through a crack in the cage wall. He had a pointed chin, sallow complexion, and cheeks that couldn't possibly be an indicator of health. "Sam, come here," the man said.

Sam struggled to his feet, but Adam stayed put. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't the one being called.

And Sam would give him nine kinds of hell--grief if Adam interfered.

Sam frowned. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Death. I'm your, as your brother so aptly put it, 'get out of jail free' card."

Sam frowned. "Let me see the ring."

Death held up his hand.

Sam studied the horseman carefully, mouth turning down in a frown. "What's the catch?"

"The balance of the cosmos is being altered, I want you and Dean to help stop it."

Sam frowned, "How do I know this is something I actually want to stop?"

"Does opening the door to Purgatory sound like a good idea to you?" Death asked. "And you owe me for lending you my ring to trap Lucifer and Michael here, so come with me."

Sam frowned, but leaned down, scooping Adam to his feet. "Come on, Adam. Let's go."

"Not the boy," Death said, sounding as though he were talking to an impatient four year old. "Just you."

"I'm not leaving without him," Sam raised himself to his full height and crossed his arms stubbornly.

Maybe Death had the right idea of talking to Sam like he was a four year old. He certainly looked like one.

"Sam, get out of here while you can," Adam hissed. "I'll manage." Adam was convinced that Sam wouldn't last another day, but Adam could. And Adam was still hoping that God would show up to get Michael out of there--and take Adam along for the ride.

"Adam, shut up," Sam said firmly. His stance straightened, and Adam couldn't help but wonder if this was Sam's last reserves.

Death threw up his hands in amazement. "No. Absolutely not, it's bad enough I had to teach your brother about the balance of things, it's bad enough with all that's going on I need you both fighting fit, I absolutely will not mess with Fate any father than..."

Sam drew Adam into his arms. "I won't leave him here."

"Sam," Adam hissed, he could feel heat rising in his cheeks.

Death sighed heavily. "Sam come with me now."

"Not without Adam," Sam said. "He's not meant to be here any more than I am. It's not his fault Zachariah raised him up to be Michael's meat suit."

Adam couldn't believe he was going to argue with Death, but he had an idea that might appease Sam without messing with Death's cosmic balance. He hoped. "Zachariah pulled me out of heaven. Take me back?" Adam blurted. "That's where I'm supposed to be, isn't it? Wouldn't that preserve this balance you're talking about?"

He could feel Sam's arms shaking around him, and knew that his brother was about to lose it. He needed to get Sam out of there now.

"Adam, shut up." Sam clapped a hand over Adam's mouth.

Death chuckled. "Maybe you should listen to your little brother, Sam, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders," Death said. "Very well, Sam, I will take you back to your body, and take Adam to heaven."

"It's not such a bad place," Adam said, soothingly, hoping Sam would see reason. "I'll be OK there, really."

"Only if you make sure he gets to see his Mom," Sam said, firmly.

Adam wouldn't complain, but he didn't see that as a deal breaker either.

"That can be arranged," Death said.

Adam wondered, based on the constant beatings that Lucifer and Michael had been handing down for... how long had it been? Centuries? Sam was probably going to a world of flying cars and jet packs anyway.... But still, that Sam could be that coherent after spending so long as a punching bag was amazing.

Sam gently steered Adam towards the door, Adam shifting subtly to provide Sam some support.

Death held open a black doctor's bag.

"You first," Sam said, pointing towards Adam. "And take him to heaven first, or I'm not coming out of there."

Death nodded his assent.

Adam looked at the bag hesitantly.

"Come on, Dean's getting impatient back on Earth."

Adam sighed, took a deep breath, and keeping hold of Sam's hand, placed the other in the bag. They were sucked in. It was... Adam wasn't sure how to process it. He was aware. Sam was somehow, despite the fact that they were non-corporeal balls of light, still holding him protectively. It was bizarrely comfortable, comforting.

Sam probably needed comfort more than he did. It was a good thing Death took him back to Dean. Adam had to hope things were OK for Sam now--despite all assurances to the contrary in life, there was no way to look in on your loved ones back on Earth from heaven, no way to make sure they were safe. Though somehow, Adam figured Dean had to be protecting Sam enough for both of them.


End file.
